


Little Vicomte

by Onguarde



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Affairs, Breastfeeding, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, LND plot, New Baby, Other, Raoul is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onguarde/pseuds/Onguarde
Summary: Christine is stressed over the arrival of her new baby, especially since Raoul is not the father.Drabble.





	Little Vicomte

Christine could only watch as Raoul held the baby, parading around the small room and showing him off to the inanimate furniture strewn around them. With a cry of delight, she watched as two tiny fists reached upwards and out of the blanket he was concealed in, baby fingers opening and curling closed as he tried to grasp his dad’s face.  
Well, his _biological_ dad was elsewhere, but Raoul didn’t need to know.  
God protect her if he ever came to know.

“Be careful, Raoul, hold him as if he’s made of gold!” She stressed with a tense little voice, to which the man replied,  
“He’s certainly heavy as gold.” A playful chuckle emerged from his lips as Christine continued with her endless fretting.  
“He might have your eyes, Christine, but he’s got my charming smile. God help the ladies when he’s older! They’ll be bowing at his feet.” Came another lighthearted laugh from the Vicomte, but it was met with a heavy silence.  
Christine gulped down the lump in her throat.  
His smile, _sure._

“Are you alright, love? You seem quite tense.” He added while raising an eyebrow in concern.  
“I’m fine, Raoul.” She snapped, bitterly, before her gaze dropped at his feet. “Just, you’re holding him too tightly is all. Look, he’s squirming! Hand him to me.”  
And with that, the little boy was laid in the disposal of her arms once more, where he was cradled closely for a few minutes and kissed several times.  
Raoul stared in stunned silence. She had never snapped like that at anybody before, let alone at her husband, but he decided to blame it on the hormones. She’d been terribly agitated since Gustave’s arrival, but he thought nothing much of it. 

Christine loosened the cut of her nightgown and pulled it down so that the baby  
could gain access to her. Once he had latched on properly to her breast, both parents watched the way he began to drink with great greed, and sat silently in their shared admiration. The adorable sound of desperate suckling filled the room, coupled with gentle rustling as Raoul brushed his fingers through the boy’s champagne curls.  
“He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?” Came a whisper from the Viscount, heavy with audible awe as he watched over the boy. Christine nodded, silently, and raised her head to gaze into Raoul’s eyes.  
They savoured the comfortable silence, together, until two heavy tears fell down her cheeks, like pearls, and he immediately jumped to service her.  
“What’s worrying you?” He murmured softly as to not disturb the baby.  
“I wish I could tell you.”  
“Is it because he’s just too beautiful?”  
A pause.

“Precisely.”


End file.
